Endings
Like most visual novels Great Troubles has multiple endings depending on the player's choices. Perfect Ending Description: Kevin is beat up by Chris to reveal who the true leader of the gang is and the reason why he tried to drug Scott. Kevin, Scott and Chris managed to trick Greg near the pool to subdue him. They took Greg to met the true leader for a moralizing chat about how wrong and dangerous their actions have been. Greg ends up kicked out from the school. The leader decides to stop his nefarious actions. Nobody will be ever hurt in the school again. How to get it: Perfect ending requires taking a walk around so you meet Tim (Mouse), joining the appropriate club for your husbando (Baseball for Chris, Photography for Vincent), taking every chance to talk with them, and getting Kevin to admit his guilt/why he's being blackmailed instead of just picking "I know whats going on." Good Ending Description : '''Scott and Chris get Kevin to talk about the pool punishment, but he won't tell more. Greg gets his ass kicked near the pool, but he escapes. The gang retaliates against Kevin, who will have to quit school for a few weeks. The true leader remains unknown and the gang continues to threaten the students who do mistakes. Scott survives and become friends with Chris and Vincent. '''How to get it: Similar to the True ending but during the interrogation about the tea, tell him "I know it's not your fault. You were forced to do this". He will immediately subdue, but won't reveal everything he knows. Death Ending Description: 'Scott ends up being drugged with the stolen sleeping pills. When he wakes up he's being restrained by Greg by the pool. Greg tosses Scott in the water to teach him a lesson unaware of Scott's inability to swim. The last thing Scott hears before losing consciousness is the mysterious line from his dream "''Gotcha, Scott!" '''How to get: The Death Ending is one of the most common endings as making the wrong choice at any point in the game will lead to Scott drowning. If Scott decides to trust Kevin or forces him to drink the tea to prove his innocence Scott will end up blacking out and the player gets the Death Ending. Murder Ending Description: When Scott tries to sneak a peek at Samantha while she's changing he'll discover that she was a boy the whole time. When Samantha notices the game refers to him as "Sam" for the rest of the scene. To keep Scott from telling anyone his secret Sam bends him over a table and violently rapes him. The event left Scott mentally traumatized and he never told anyone else what happened. If you bought the oil for Kevin; The next day Scott finds out that Chris is dead. He drowned in the pool and a bottle of sunflower seed oil was found at the scene, the same oil Scott bought for Kevin earlier which has Scott's fingerprints on it. However Scott figures out that you'd have to do more than grease a ladder to drown someone leading him to the conclusion that Chris was murdered. The police arrive at the school and place Scott under arrest suspecting him of homicide. If you didn't buy the oil for Kevin; You will learn about Chris' death in your bedroom immediately after the rape, leading to even more trauma for Scott. He considers his life a Hell, and will need time to recover. It's unknown if the organization running the school or Sam were involved or whether or not not Scott was found guilty. How to get: Scott must join the Photography club then spy on Samantha while she's changing. This will automatically lead to the Murder Ending.